Challenge
by Kirahana Yuki
Summary: Meiko, gadis himedere yang mengalami perasaan cinta? / [Multi-Chap] / Request dari DereDere02 / Minna, mohon reviewnya...XD
1. Chapter 1: Watashi no Kimochi

**-Challenge-**

***Chapter 1***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

***Request dari DereDere02***

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MeikoXAkaito**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: cerita yang gaje banget, banyak typo di mana-mana, humor garing seperti krupuk, kripik tempe, ayam goreng, dll…**

**Summary: Meiko, gadis himedere yang akhirnya mengalami perasaan cinta?**

**Yuki: Ini fict humor pertama Yuki jd, maaf kalau humornya garing…**

Pagi-pagi, seorang gadis bersurai coklat masuk ke kelas…Diduduknya meja paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela lalu menata rambut coklatnya dan merapikan roknya. Gadis himedere itu 'berteman' dengan salah satu laki-laki di kelasnya yang bernama Akaito. Sejak kecil, gadis himedere yang bernama Meiko ini suka memberi perintah kepada Akaito untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Jika tidak dilakukan, Meiko akan memberi pelajaran bagi Akaito.

"Meiko-sama mulai merintah-merintah Akaito lagi nih…," Bisik Rin ke Len yang melihat Meiko berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya sudah mau gimana lagi…Itu kan sifatnya…," Ucap Len.

"Kau yang di sana!" Panggil Meiko sambil menunjuk ke arah Akaito.

"Apa lagi sih…Aku bukan budakmu tau…," Keluh Akaito.

"Apa kaubilang?! Cepat ke sini atau…," Ucap Meiko sambil berjalan ke meja Akaito.

"Sini cepat! *menarik baju Akaito*," Perintah Meiko.

Akaito pun berjalan menuju meja Meiko… "Apa yang kau inginkan Meiko-sama?" Tanya Akaito yang tiba-tiba berubah karakternya.

"A…A…Akaito…kamu kenapa sikapmu kok beda banget sih…," Tanya Meiko ketakutan.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Meiko ketipu nih…," Ucap Akaito sambil terbahak-bahak.

"Itu yang aku suka tentang Meiko…," Bisik Akaito di telinga Meiko.

"Sudahlah! PERGILAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!" Perintah Meiko tanpa melihat muka Akaito.

KRING..KRING!

Pelajaran pun dimulai, Meiko yang masih memikirkan kejadian tadi tidak memperhatikan guru malah ngelamun sendiri…

"Huh! Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai ngubah sikap gitu…," Ucap Meiko di dalam hati.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Akaito yang duduk di sebelah Meiko mengetuk kepalanya.

"HAAAALLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO?" Ucap Akaito yang masih mengetuk kepala Meiko.

"Aduh! Sakit tau ga! Kan aku sudah ngusir kau…Huh!" Ucap Meiko yang sekarang sudah tidak ngelamun lagi berkat ketukan kepala dari Akaito.

"Ok kuusir kau sekali lagi ya... klo kata 'pergilah' tidak berfungsi…begini aja…

ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA! SEKALI LAGI YA…SEKARANG JUGA!" Perintah Meiko hingga semua murid menghadap ke arah mereka…

"Yah…Mulai lagi deh…," Keluh semua murid bersamaan. Mereka sudah tidak tertarik melihat Meiko dan Akaito berdua seperti itu karena sudah terjadi tiap hari.

"Ngapain kalian semua lihat ke sini hm? Kagum dengan kecantikan Meiko ya?" Tanya Meiko yang sudah ke-GR-an.

"Sudahlah ga usah mikirin mereka…sensei, lanjutkan pelajarannya dong…," Ucap seorang murid yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Setelah semua murid tidak memperhatikan Meiko lagi, Akaito berkata…

"Jadi, Meiko mau kecantikannya dikagumi? Kalau mau, aku aja yang menatap muka Meiko sepanjang hari…," Goda Akaito.

"Enak aja kau…aku ga betah lihat mukamu terus 24 jam. Bisa-bisa mataku jadi sakit," Protes Meiko.

"Iya..iya..Meiko-sama," Jawab Akaito.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang tanpa keributan Meiko dan Akaito lalu tibalah waktu istirahat…

"Akaito! Kau harus makan bareng aku di sini!" Perintah Meiko yang menunjuk ke Akaito lalu ke mejanya.

"Ok, Meiko-sama…Mau kusuap?" Tanya Akaito.

"Boleh silahkan…Tumben kau yang tanya…biasanya aku yang nyuruh…," Puji Meiko sambil memberi bento nya ke Akaito.

"Untuk aku? Terima kasih ya Meiko…," Ucap Akaito yang bermaksud mengambil bento Meiko bukan menyuapnya.

"Hei! Katanya mau nyuapin kok malah diambil sih…," Ucap Meiko dengan muka cemberut.

"Oooo…Segitunya pingin disuap sama aku ya?" Tanya Akaito sambil menunggu jawaban Meiko.

"Siapa bilang hm? Aku ga butuh bantuanmu…Untuk informasi saja ya..tangan Meiko masih lengkap! Makananmu juga masih banyak jadi jangan ambil punyaku!" Jawab Meiko mengambil bentonya kembali dan mereka pun makan bersama.

Setelah Meiko dan Akaito menghabiskan bento mereka, Rin dan Len segera menghampiri mereka…

"Akaito sama Meiko mau pergi sama kita ke park minggu ini?" Tanya Rin dan Len.

"BOLEH! ^v^…," Jawab Meiko dan Akaito bersamaan.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan jawabanku dong!" Ucap Meiko.

"Bukannya Meiko mau aku ada di samping Meiko nanti?" Tanya Akaito.

"Memangnya aku butuh kau untuk apa?" Jawab Meiko melihat ke arah Akaito.

"Untuk diperintah bukan? Kan nanti kalau aku ga ikut terus Meiko-sama mau perintah siapa untuk melakukan ini dan itu?" Tanya Akaito sekali lagi.

"AKHIRNYA KAU SADAR TUGASMU DI DUNIA INI YA…," Ucap Meiko sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Akaito.

"TUGASKU DI DUNIA INI?! Emangnya aku kengangguran apa punya tugas kayak gitu…Aku bisa dapat tugas yang lebih bagus tau..," Jawab Akaito.

"Kalau kau gam au tidak apa-apa…Aku bisa suruh orang lain seperti…RIN DAN LEN!" Usul Meiko.

"KAMI?! Kami ga mau disuruh-suruh sama Meiko! Kan itu tugasnya Akaito kan...Betul tidak Akaito?" Tanya Rin dan Len dengan evil smirk di muka mereka.

"Iya…Ya sudahlah! Aku akan ikut pergi untuk melaksanakan 'tugasku'…," Jawab Akaito mengalah karena melihat evil smirk di muka Rin dan Len.

Akaito sudah pasrah karena dipaksa oleh Rin dan Len karena di kelas, Rin dan Len dikenal sebagai murid yang paling mengerikan kalau lagi marah. Selagi mereka marahnya masih tahap pertama, Akaito harus mengalah.

"Nih, tiket ke park nya minggu ini jam 12. Datang ya…dan itu harus!" Ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan sambil memberi tiket lalu berjalan kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm…aku jadi terpaksa pergi sama Meiko deh…," Keluh Akaito.

"Apa? Kalau kau ga mau ya sudah!" Ucap Meiko yang menjawab keluhan Akaito.

"Beneran? Ya sudah. Aku ga bakalan dating ya…," Jawab Akaito dengan muka seriusnya itu.

"Beneran kok! Kan aku sudah bilang tangan dan kakiku masih lengkap!" Jawab Meiko.

Jam istirahat pun sudah selesai…Meiko menyesal tentang kata-katanya tadi karena sebenarnya ia mau Akaito mendampinginya.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan belajar tentang sistem transportasi manusia…," Ucap sensei yang melanjutkan penjelasannya sampai pelajaran selesai. Meiko yang masih menyesal, tidak memperhatikan ataupun menulis informasi yang diberikan tentang sistem transportasi itu.

"Nih, kau ga memperhatikan sensei kan?" Tanya Akaito sambil memberi buku catatan IPA nya kepada Meiko.

"A…A…," Gumam Meiko.

"A…Apa?" Tanya Akaito.

"Arigatou..," Ucap Meiko dengan suara yang kecil sekali lalu merebut buku IPA yang ada di tanga Akaito.

"Apa kaubilang? Coba ucapkan sekali lagi..," Tanya Akaito mendekatkan telinganya ke Meiko.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang untukmu!" Ucap Meiko mendorong kepala Akaito.

"Emangnya siaran televisi?" Tanya Akaito sekali lagi.

"IYA!" Ucap Meiko meninggalkan kelas.

"Meiko itu menarik sekali ya…," Pikir Akaito yang berhenti sejenak.

"Meiko tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalin dong!" Teriak Akaito.

"Huh! Emangnya aku bis yang bisa tungguin penumpang?" Tanya Meiko masih cuek.

"Nih! Karena aku sudah menunggu penumpang yang satu ini, kau harus bayar dengan membawa tasku…," Ucap Meiko yang memberi tasnya ke Akaito.

"Ok bos! Aku siap melaksanakan tugas!" Ucap Akaito sambil menghormat kepada Meiko.

"Oooo Akaito menganggapku sebagai bos ya? Aku baru tau nih…," Ucap Meiko sambil senyum-senyum.

"Oooo bukan…bukan… Bukan begitu kok. Meiko bukan bosku," Ucap Akaito.

"Maaf, sudah terlanjur… Mulai sekarang, Meiko menjadi bosmu," Ucap Meiko dengan bangga.

"Ah, ga enak punya bos kayak Meiko…," Ucap Akaito.

"CEREWET! Aku tetep jadi bosmu! Sekarang, antar aku pulang!" Perintah Meiko yang sekarang berperan sebagai bos Akaito.

Akaito pun mengantar Meiko ke gerbang sekolah…

"Kau serius mau aku antarin pulang?" Tanya Akaito yang menganggap perintah Meiko sebagai lelucon.

"Ya iyalah! Aku kan bosmu… dan kau harus tunduk kepadaku…," Ucap Meiko.

"Ya sudah, kita jalan yuk! Untung rumah Meiko searah dengan rumahku," Ajak Akaito.

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Meiko dan Akaito berjalan bersama tetapi ada sesuatu yang berubah. Meiko pun merasa kalau hatinya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Apa perasaan ini? Jangan-jangan ini sebuah penyakit!" Ucap Meiko dalam hati.

"Hmm…Akaito, kamu tau penyakit pada saat hati kita berdetak dengan cepat sekali?" Tanya Meiko penasaran.

"Setahuku sih ga ada penyakit kayak gitu…," Jawab Akaito.

"Kalau gitu bukan penyakit tetapi itu biasanya terjadi jika seseorag mengalami perasaan cinta biasanya…," Jawanya lagi.

"CINTA?! Apa maksudmu heh?" Tanya Meiko.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku? Kau ga pernah mengalaminya?" Tanya Akaito.

"Ga pernah. Emangnya Akaito pernah?" Tanya Meiko lagi.

"Pernahlah…," Jawab Akaito tersenyum.

"Kalau gitu sama siapa?" Tanya Meiko penasaran.

"HI-MI-TSU!" Jawab Akaito yang masih tersenyum.

"Enak saja! Aku kan mau tau…Akaito jahat!" Ucap Meiko marah.

Meiko yang marah pun berjalan sendiri terpisah dari Akaito. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di rumah Meiko. Meiko yang marah langsung masuk ke gerbang rumah meninggalkan Akaito.

"Jaa ne Meiko…," Ucap Akaito.

"Huh!" Ucap Meiko langsung masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu. Ia menaik tangga dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Emangnya Akaito suka siapa? Aku ga peduli!" Ucap Meiko sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

"Hei! Ngapain aku marah gara-gara dia suka sama cewek lain sih…," Ucapnya lagi.

O iya, sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam nih. Harus cepet makan lalu aku langsung mau tidur.

"ITTADAKIMASU!"

**SKIP TIME**

"GOCHISOUSAMA!"

"Meiko naik ke kamar dulu ya…," Ucap Meiko menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamar. Sesuai apa yang dikatakannya, Meiko langsung tidur.


	2. Chapter 2: Kōen

**-Challenge-**

***Chapter 2***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

***Request dari DereDere02***

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MeikoXAkaito**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: cerita gaje, banyak typo, humor garing kripik tempe**

**Summary: Meiko, gadis himedere yang mengalami perasaan cinta?**

Pagi hari telah tiba. Burung-burung berkicau, bunga-bunga bermekaran menghadap ke arah sinar matahari. Meiko terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari luar.

"Hmm…aku nggak salah dengar? Pagi-pagi begini ngapain ada yang panggil-panggil namaku?" Tanya Meiko dengan heran.

"Ohayo, Meiko! Bangun dong! Kau lupa hari ini kita ke park?" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang menunggu di depan gerbang rumah Meiko.

Meiko pun segera membuka jendelanya dan melihat keluar. Karena baru bangun, mata Meiko tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Siapa itu? Kok seperti suaranya Akaito ya?" Ucap Meiko sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aduh, Meiko yang satu ini ya…Ini memang Akaito. Emangnya ada Akaito lain?" Ucap Akaito, melihat ke arah Meiko.

"Heh?! Ngapain kau di depan rumahku?! Sorry ya, aku nggak mau ngasih uang…," Sahut Meiko yang hendak menutup kembali jendelanya.

"EH! Siapa yang jadi pengemis?! Aku mau jemput kamu ke park…," Ucap Akaito dengan keras agar Meiko dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Park?...Oh! Kita kan ke park hari ini! Ayo, kita harus cepet!" Ucap Meiko, menyiapkan dirinya lalu ke bawah untuk menemui Akaito.

"Aku sudah siap dari tadi, Meiko…Kamu tuh yang harus cepet!" Ucap Akaito, mendorong kepala Meiko dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sakit tau! Nih, bawain barang-barangku…," Perintah Meiko, memberikan barang-barangnya kepada Akaito.

"Astaga naga! Kamu bawa apa aja? Cuma ke park, bawa sebanyak ini…," Tanya Akaito sambil memeriksa barang yang dibawa Meiko di dalam tasnya itu.

"Ya…aku sengaja supaya kamu sengsara…hahaha!" Ucap Meiko sambil tertawa untuk sementara saja lalu kembali ke muka serius.

"Kalau tau begini, aku nggak usah datang jemput Meiko…," Gumam Akaito.

"Tapi kau sudah terlanjur menjemputku…Dan lagipula kalau kau tidak menjemputku, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku kok. Tidak ada gunanya menghindar dariku…," Ucap Meiko, tersenyum.

"Hey, kita kok ga jalan dari tadi?" Tanya Meiko.

"Ya kamu yang bicara terus…Ayo kita berangkat," Ajak Akaito.

Tanpa basa-basi, Meiko dan Akaito berangkat menuju ke park untuk bertemu dengan Rin dan Len. Sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua tidak bisa akrab. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi dengan kemarahan dan saling menuduh. Itu tidak mengaggetkan bagi Rin dan Len untuk menemui mereka di park dengan kondisi saling menuduh dan bertengkar.

"Itu bukan aku kok!"

"Hey! Sakit tau!"

Rin dan Len hanya memandang mereka dengan muka datar dan dengan sabar menunggu. Tetapi, hanya menunggu tidak akan membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar. Rin pun harus meleraikan mereka berdua, "Hey, kalian! Kapan mau berhenti? Sudah hampir satu jam kalian bertengkar tau…," Sahut Rin, menghampiri mereka.

"O iya…Gomen Rin. Gara-gara cewek cerewet ini kita ga bisa mulai bermain…," Ucap Akaito kepada Rin dengan memberi sedikit ejekan di dalam permintaan maafnya.

"Cewek apa kau bilang?!...," Tanya Meiko dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Sudah…sudah…Kalian mau berhenti atau tidak, hm?" Tanya Rin dan Len bersamaan dengan aura hitam dan muka seram khas mereka berdua.

Melihat itu, Meiko dan Akaito berhenti bertengkar dan langsung berbaikan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ok, ayo kita main!" Ajak Meiko.

"OK!" Jawab Rin, Len dan Akaito.

"Main apa dulu ya? Roller Coaster gimana?" Tanya Rin dan Len.

"OK!" Jawab Meiko dan Akaito.

Mereka berlari menuju roller coaster yang berada di sebelah merry go around. Roller coaster itu berwarna biru dan ketinggiannya tidak seberapa tinggi karena ini adalah roller coaster stage pertama.

"Ayo, di sini, Akaito! Kita harus cepat antri," Ajak Meiko melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Akaito.

"Iya…ya, barang-barang Meiko banyak sih…," Keluh Akaito.

"Ayo, kalian berdua…," Ucap Rin dan Len.

"Aku mau duduk sama Rin!" Sahut Meiko dengan semangat, menarik tangan Rin.

"Gomen, tapi aku sudah ajak Rin duluan…," Ucap Len, menarik kembali Rin.

"Sejak ka- ," Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Len menutupi mulut Rin.

"Meiko, kali ini kau bersama Akaito ya…," Ucap Len yang masih menutupi mulut Rin.

"Ya sudahlah! Mau gimana lagi…Aku harus beradaptasi di roller coaster bersama cowok gawa yang satu ini…," Ucap Meiko, menyindir Akaito.

"Terserah Meiko deh mau panggil aku apa, kita naik yuk!" Ajak Akaito, tersenyum.

Setelah Meiko dan Akaito masuk ke roller coaster, Len baru melepaskan tangannya dari mult Rin.

"Kau ngapain pake tutupin mulut segala?!" Tanya Rin dengan nada marah.

"Kan aku ga mau duduk sama orang lain kecuali Rin…Lagipula ini juga caranya agar Meiko duduk sama Akaito kan?" Jawab Len.

Mendengar itu, muka Rin memerah dan langsung mengangguk, menyetujui usulan Akaito. Melihat bahwa roller coaster sudah mau berangkat, Rind an Len pun menaikinya. Roller coaster berangkat, memutari park berkali-kali, membuat para penumpang merasa pusing tetapi, Meiko dan Akaito ekspresinya tetap datar saja karena harus duduk di roller coaster bersama. Pada saat roller coaster berhenti, mereka berempat segera turun dan beristirahat di bangku yang tersedia.

"Wah! Seru banget roller coaster nya..ya kan, Meiko?" Tanya Len kepadanya.

"Hmm…," Jawab Meiko dengan muka datar.

"Em…Ya sudah, kita ke permainan selanjutnya yuk!" Ajak Rin, menghadap ke Meiko dan Akaito.

"OK! RUMAH HANTU!" Jawab Akaito.

"Aku capek jadi budaknya Meiko jd…ini adalah tantangan. Siapa yang bisa sampai di pintu keluar terakhir, dia yang menjadi budak pemenang!" Usul Akaito.

"OK! Kau pikir aku takut sama rumah hantu? Aku terima tantanganmu!" Jawab Meiko, bersemangat lagi.

Tantangan itu pun dimulai saat Meiko dan Akaito berada di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu.

"Ok, tantangan kita dimulai sekarang juga!" Sahut Meiko.

Rumah hantu itu mempunyai dua jalan. Meiko dan Akaito pun berpisah, memilih jalan yang berbeda. Meiko dan Akaito dengan mudah melewati semua rintangan yang menakutkan. Meskipun seorang perempuan, Meiko sangat berani dan justru cuek pada hantu-hantu yang mencoba menakutinya. Tanpa diketahui, tenyata kedua jalan berbeda yang dilewati Meiko dan Akaito itu akhirnya bertemu sebelum mencapai pintu keluar. Begitu melihat pintu keluar, Meiko berjalan semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba, Meiko melihat bayangan yang menyerupai zombie memotong jalannya.

"Ya…sudah mau sampai pintu keluar pun masih ada zombie berkeliaran…," Keluh Meiko yang terus berjalan. Dalam sekejap, zombie yang memotong jalan Meiko pun menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat wajah zombie sangat mirip dengan Akaito, Meiko pun kaget dan kemudian tersandung. Tetap berada di posisinya, Meiko melihat zombie itu berjalan keluar dari rumah hantu.

Meiko pun berpikir, "Pasti ini hanya khayalanku saja…Tidak mungkin mukanya mirip Akaito. Dan bukannya semua hantu ataupun zombie tetap berada di dalam rumah hantu?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Meiko langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hahaha…Aku yang pertama! Akaito akan tetap menjadi budakku!" Sahut Meiko dengan bangga. Masih merasa bangga, Meiko merasakan tepukan pada bahunya dan ia pun segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Ehm…Sebenarnya, aku sudah sampai duluan," Ujar Akaito sambil berdeham.

"Akaito? Kau muncul dari mana?" Tanya Meiko dengan heran.

"Muncul apanya? Aku dari tadi di sini melihat Meiko merasa bangga dengan diri sendiri…," Jawab Akaito.

"Eh, tadi aku melihat zombie yang wajahnya persis banget sama Akaito!" Ujar Meiko kepada Akaito.

"Meiko…Itu memang aku. Habis membosankan banget, tidak ada yang mengerikan, bla…bla…bla…," Jawab Akaito, merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"WTH?! Zombie itu Akaito? Kenapa pura-pura jadi zombie?" Tanya Meiko penuh dengan penasaran.

"Itu bukan pura-pura tau…Aku merasa bosan," Jawab Akaito, berpaling mukanya dari Meiko.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke Rin dan Len," Ajak Meiko, mengambil jalan setapak menuju sisi depan rumah hatu.

"RIN! LEN! Di sini!" Sahut Meiko, melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Melihat lambaian tangan Meiko, Rin dan Len segera menghampiri Meiko dan Akaito.

"Jadi, siapa yang menang?" Tanya Rin dan Len, tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Meiko.

"AKU…," Jawab Akaito dari belakang Meiko.

"Heh? Kok bisa? Biasanya Meiko lebih cepat…," Ujar Rin dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Habis, si Akaito ini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan WUJUD ZOMBIE nya itu!" Jawab Meiko.

"Wujud zombie? Sejak kapan Akaito berubah wujud?" Tanya Len dengan heran.

"Bukan berubah wujud, Len! Kalian berdua jangan percaya manusia kayak dia ini! Aku hanya merasa bosan hingga tampakku seperti zombie BAGI MEIKO SAJA!" Jawab Akaito, memperjelaskan kejadian tadi.

"Oooo ternyata begitu…Jadi, besok Meiko tidak boleh memerintah Akaito. Melainkan, Akaito yang boleh memerintah atau meminta Meiko melakukan sesuatu untuknya," Sahut Rin, merasa senang karena Akaito yang menang.

"Ok, ingat itu Meiko…Kau tidak boleh menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu untuk besok saja," Peringat Akaito.

"Jadi, sekarang aku masih bisa dong…Ok, bawain semua barang-barangku dan antar aku pulang sekarang juga!" Perintah Meiko, memanfaatkan kesempatannya dengan baik.

Karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Akaito pun melakukan perintah Meiko. Mereka berdua dalam sekejap, menghilang dari pandangan Rin dan Len.

"Memang sifat Meiko susah dihilangkan…," Keluh Len.

"Yang kutunggu adalah besok…Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Akaito dengan kesempatannya itu…," Ujar Rin memasang muka senyum.

* * *

Yuki: Ok! Sudah selesai Chapter 2 nya...Gomen lama updatenya karena Yuki sibuk belajar untuk UTS dan juga untuk mengganti judul fict secara tiba-tiba...

Tapi sekarang UTS telah berakhir jadi, BISA TYPING LAGI! YAY! XD

Yuki punya banyak ide fict lain di kepala...akan dipublish setelah fict ini complete..X3

Akhir kata...arigatou sudah membaca! XD

Mohon review nya ya...w


	3. Chapter 3: Atarashī chōsen

**-Challenge-**

***Chapter 3***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

***Request dari DereDere02***

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MeikoXAkaito**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana, di chapter ini lebih difokuskan ke romance daripada humor**

**Summary: Meiko, gadis himedere yang mengalami perasaan cinta?**

Keesokan harinya, Meiko seperti biasanya sedang duduk di bangkunya tetapi, kali ini wajahnya kelihatan muram. Kejadian itu membuat murid-murid di kelas Meiko merasa kebingungan. Hampir semua murid sedang membicarakan tentang Meiko dan mencoba menerka apa yang telah terjadi.

"Eh, kira-kira Meiko kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya dia menjadi diam begitu…,"

"Aku juga tidak tau…Mungkin karena sampai sekarang Akaito belum datang jadi, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan budaknya…,"

"Iya, mungkin juga…kita lihat saja saat Akaito datang…,"

Sementara murid-murid berbicara di antara mereka sendiri, Rin dan Len sudah mengetahui alasan dibalik muka Meiko yang muram itu.

"Pasti Meiko muram karena kekalahannya kemarin…," Ujar Rin, berdiri di dekat jendela sambil memandangi Meiko.

"Kurasa begitu…," Jawab Len yang berada di sebelah Rin.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang membawa tas, memasuki ruangan. Pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Akaito. Memasuki ruangan, pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung melihat ke arah Meiko. Ia menyadari tampang Meiko yang muram karena kejadian kemarin lalu segera menghampirinya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja yang berada di sebelah Meiko.

"Kenapa muram?" Tanya Akaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Meiko. Balasan Meiko terhadap kelakuan Akaito pun hanya menatapnya singkat lalu kembali menempatkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Hey, jangan muram gitu dong…nanti mukanya tambah jelek…," Goda Akaito. Godaan itupun tidak dapat mengembalikan sifat himedere Meiko. Karena godaan itu tidak berhasil, Akaito pun mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hari ini kalau duduk sama Meiko pasti tidak seru…Mendingan aku duduk sama Rin aja deh…," Ujar Akaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Rin dan Len, mengisyaratkan bahwa itu hanya godaan agar Meiko kembali semangat.

Kali ini, upaya Akaito pun berhasil. Meiko langsung duduk tegap dan berkata, "Aku sudah tidak muram lagi kok…,"

Melihat ucapan Meiko, Akaito pun tersenyum dan membalas dengan lembut, "Nah, gitu dong! Tenang…aku tidak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti budakku,"

Mendengar ucapan Akaito, Meiko langsung merasa semangat kembali. Dari jauh, Rin dan Len sudah melihat bahwa Meiko sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

"Sifat himedere nya sudah kembali lagi…," Ujar Rin, tersenyum melihat Meiko yang sudah bersemangat lagi.

"Ya, tapi sesuai dengan tantangan kemarin, Meiko tidak boleh memerintah Akaito hari ini…," Ucap Len.

Saat Len menyelesaikan ucapannya, bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan seorang guru memasuki ruangan untuk memulai pelajaran. Semua murid segera kemabali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Ha' i, mari kita memulai pelajaran…," Ucap guru itu.

"Pelajaran memasak kali ini adalah membuat coklat!" Ujar guru itu sembari menulis langkah membuat coklat di papan tulis.

"Kebetulan banget nih…besok itu Valentines Day…," Ucap Rin dengan suara lembutnya kepada Len.

"Iya, kebetulan banget…tahun lalu kita belum diajarin cara membuat coklat jadi, hari ini adalah keberuntungan bagi kita…," Jawab Len, memperhatikan langkah-langkah membuat coklat yang berada di papan tulis.

"Minna, bentuk kelompok yang terdiri atas 4 orang! Kalian akan belajar untuk saling membantu anggota kelompok kalian…," Sahut guru itu sambil mengeluarkan 8 lembar kertas.

"Setelah membuat coklat, masing-masing kelompok harus menulis laporan tentang apa yang telah dipelajari saat membuat coklat. Mengerti? Silahkan pergi ke meja yang telah disiapkan di tengah…,"

"Meiko, mau sekelompok sama aku?" Tanya Akaito, mengharapkan jawaban setuju darinya. Meiko hanya mengangguk lalu cepat lari ke arah Rin dan Len.

"Rin, Len! Kalian mau sekelompok sama aku?" Tanya Meiko dengan semangat.

"OK! Boleh…," Jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Rin, Len, dan Meiko segera menuju meja yang ditempati Akaito lalu mengenakan _apron_ yang telah disediakan di atas meja. Sudah disiapkan di atas meja semua peralatan dan bahan yang dibutuhkan oleh masing-masing kelompok. Posisi anggota di setiap meja adalah 2 di sisi kiri dan 2 di sisi kanan. Meiko sedang berhadapan dengan Akaito sedangkan Rin berhadapan dengan Len.

"Kenapa kau yang berada di depanku?" Tanya Meiko kepada Akaito yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Ingat…Meiko tidak boleh mengaturku lagi…," Peringat Akaito dengan nada menggoda.

"Tch…Tapi besok aku bisa!" Jawab Meiko lalu menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Akan kubuat kau sengsara lagi! Bwahahahaha!" Ujar Meiko, tertawa dengan _evil laugh_ nya dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Sekelas pun sweatdrop melihat keinginan Meiko untuk memperbudakkan Akaito.

"Segitunya mau memperbudakkan aku? Emangnya bagi Meiko aku itu siapa?" Tanya Akaito dengan wajah datar.

"Kan Akaito tidak suka dengan panggilan budak jadi, jongos aja…," Jawab Meiko yang masih tertawa.

"Itu artinya sama saja! Jongos itu sinonim nya budak!" Jawab Akaito, tidak menerima dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'budak' atau 'jongos'.

"Ya…pokoknya beda kata kan?" Ucap Meiko, tersenyum manis bagaikan malaikat yang tidak bersalah. Sekelas melihat wajahnya pun tidak menyangka kalau Meiko bisa semanis itu (di luarnya saja tapi, di dalamnya masih sejahat setan).

"Ya sudah, terserah Meiko deh…Aku pasrah," Ucap Akaito karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Sesudah perdebatan nama panggilan antara Meiko dan Akaito, semua kelompok membuat coklat sesuai dengan langkah-langkah yang ditulis di papan. Karena sering dilayani, Meiko sudah pasti tidak bisa membuat coklat dengan baik. Sudah jelas terlihat di wajahnya bahwa ia sedang kesusahan. Ia sulit memahami langkah-langkah di papan tulis. Akaito yang tengah membuat coklat, melihat Meiko tidak melakukan apa-apa. Rin dan Len pun juga mengetahui bahwa Meiko tidak bisa membuat coklat tapi mereka membiarkan Akaito membantu Meiko.

"Pasti Meiko merasa kesulitan nih…," Batin Akaito yang sekarang berhenti membuat coklatnya dan menghampiri Meiko.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Meiko-sama?" Tanya Akaito.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu…," Jawab Meiko dengan canggung.

Karena tau kalau Meiko membutuhkan panduan darinya, Akaito berdiri di belakang Meiko, mengambil kedua tangan Meiko dan menggerakkannya.

"Begini cara mengaduk adonannya…," Ucap Akaito yang masih menggerakkan tangan Meiko.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Kenapa masih aja membantu…Dan siapa suruh kau menggerakkan tanganku?! Emangnya aku bonekamu?!" Ujar Meiko dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"Sekarang Meiko harus taat pada perintahku yang pertama ini yaitu: Jangan menolak bantuanku…," Ucap Akaito. Entah kenapa, Meiko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Badannya juga tak bisa bergerak untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Akaito. Melihat kondisinya yang lemah sekarang, Meiko hanya diam dan membiarkan Akaito menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa badanku tidak bisa menolaknya? Mulutku juga tidak mau mengusirnya…Seluruh badanku tidak mengikuti semua kehendakku…," Batin Meiko yang merasa kesal tetapi juga nyaman berada di dekat Akaito.

"Mengapa aku merasa nyaman bersamanya? Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!" Batin Meiko sambil melihat cara Akaito menggerakkan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, coklat Meiko sudah jadi dan Akaito pun melepaskan tangannya. Melihat semua murid telah selesai, sensei berkata, "Minna, jika sudah selesai, kalian diperbolehkan untuk pulang…,"

"Baik, sensei!" Jawab murid-murid bersamaan.

Dengan cepat, semua murid sudah meninggalkan kelas menuju gerbang sekolah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rin dan Len sudah pulang mendahului semua murid dan meninggalkan Meiko dan Akaito sendirian.

"Meiko, kamu masih mau menjadikan aku sebagai budakmu?" Tanya Akaito yang sudah tau apa yang akan dijawab Meiko. Mendengar pertanyaan Akaito, Meiko langsung berubah mode. Meiko yang tadi diam sekarang menjawab, "OOOO PASTI! KENAPA? MAU KUPERINTAH SEKARANG JUGA? DENGAN SENANG HATI…,"

"Tunggu! Bukan itu yang kumaksud…Mau tantangan lagi?" Tanya Akaito dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sudah kelihatan kalau ia mempunyai ide yang cemerlang di otaknya. Karena keinginan Meiko untuk memperbudakkan Akaito, Meiko tidak memikirkan apa ide yang ada di otak Akaito dan langsung menyetujui tantangan yang diberikannya.

"OK! Tantangannya adalah…,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yuki: Ha'ii! Chapter 3 sudah selesai! Di chapter ini, Yuki lebih fokus ke romance jadi, humor dikurangin...

Mohon reviewnya! XD

Dan arigatou sudah membaca...X3


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine Chokorēto

**-Challenge-**

***Chapter 4***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

***Request dari DereDere02***

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MeikoXAkaito**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana, humor garing ikan teri, menyebabkan orang muntah-muntah, mual, dsb.**

"OK! Tantangannya adalah…Membuat coklat!" Ujar Akaito.

"Hah?! Membuatnya sekarang?" Tanya Meiko, terkejut mendengar tantangan yang diberikan Akaito.

"Bukan sekarang tapi, di rumah. Besok, kita berdua membawa coklat itu dan kita lihat coklat siapa yang lebih enak…begitu," Balas Akaito yang masih memasang muka tersenyumnya itu.

"OK! Kita lihat siapa pemenangnya!" Sahut Meiko, meninggalkan ruangan dan segera menuruni tangga.

"Kayaknya aku harus menemaninya…," Batin Akaito yang segera menyusul Meiko.

Akaito yang telah menyusul Meiko dari belakang, memanggil nama Meiko agar ia menoleh ke belakang. Meiko pun menoleh tetapi, ia makin menambahkan kecepatannya agar Akaito tidak bisa menyusulnya. Dengan cepat, Meiko pun menghilang dari pandangan Akaito.

"Mungkin Meiko tidak mau aku menemaninya pulang. Aku mempunyai ide baru lagi untuk menyemangatinya dalam membuat coklat…," Ucap Akaito yang kini sudah tiba di rumahnya. Sebenarnya, rumah Akaito sangat dekat dengan sekolah, lain dengan Meiko yang rumahnya lebih jauh dari sekolah. Jadi, setiap kali Akaito mengantarnya pulang, ia harus kembali ke arah yang berlawanan untuk ke rumahnya karena perjalanan ke rumah mereka tidak sama.

Akaito segera menuju kamarnya. Ia menyalakan handphone nya yang tadinya mati dan segera mencari nama Meiko di kontak. Setelah menemukannya, Akaito mengirimkan SMS padanya.

"Ini pasti akan membuatnya lebih bersemangat," Ujar Akaito, mengirim SMS nya ke Meiko.

Dalam sekejap, SMS itu pun terkirim ke handphone Meiko. Melihat bahwa SMS nya telah terkirim, Akaito mulai membuat coklat untuk tantangan mereka besok.

**KEDIAMAN SAKINE…**

"Tadaima!" Sapa Meiko yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Hmm…tantangan membuat coklat…pinter sekali dia. Sudah tau aku ga bisa buat coklat malah tantangannya coklat. Untung saja aku sudah catat langkah-langkahnya…," Ucap Meiko dengan muka marah.

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…

Mendengar handphone nya bordering, Meiko langsung menyalakannya dan melihat bahwa ada SMS dari Akaito.

"Apa lagi orang ini…Mengganggu ketenanganku di bumi!"Sahut Meiko sambil membaca SMS dari Akaito.

.

**.**

_Mau tau siapa perempuan yang kusukai?_

_Besok, kau harus menang tantangan coklat itu.._

_~Akaito~_

_._

_._

Dengan cemberut, Meiko berkata, " APA-APAAN SIH ORANG INI?! SIAPA MAU TAU?! HMPH!"

Selagi duduk di kasurnya dengan marah, Meiko tiba-tiba teringat bahwa hari ini Akaito hanya memerintahnya satu kali saja dan langsung mendapat ide.

"Akaito hanya mau aku berhenti memerintahnya tetapi ia tidak memakai kesempatan memerintahnya itu padaku dengan baik… Berarti kalau besok dia menang juga tidak apa-apa. Paling dia hanya memerintahku satu atau dua kali saja," Batinnya dengan tersenyum.

Setelah berpikir, Meiko segera mengambil buku catatannya lalu ke dapur yang berada di lantai bawah. Ia mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan dan beberapa bahan 'spesial' untuk membuat coklat itu.

"Satu batang coklat dan susu…Hanya itu saja yang dibutuhkan tetapi, aku akan menambahkan ini…dan itu…dan ini juga…Ha'ii sudah siap semuanya! Tinggal mengambil mangkok untuk mengaduk adonan…," Ucapnya.

Dengan teliti, ia memotong batang coklat sampai halus dan dimasukkan ke dalam mangkok. Mangkok berisi serpihan coklat itu diletakkan di atas mangkok yang berukuran lebih besar serta berisi air panas. Coklat itu diaduk hingga mencair.

"Tinggal memasukkan bahan 'spesial' ku ini…," Batinnya dengan semangat. Dimasukkan cabe yang telah dihancurkan hingga teksturnya sangat halus beserta wasabi dan merica bubuk. Meiko mengaduk adonan itu dan menatapinya sejenak, "HIHIHIHI! Sudah bagus! Warnanya tidak berubah dan teksturnya pun bagus…Bagus banget ideku yang cemerlang ini! Mungkin IQ ku sudah naik!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa dengan 'evil laugh' khas nya. Dengan hati-hati dibawanya adonan itu untuk dibekukan di freezer.

Meiko pun berpikir dua kali, "Apa aku harus membuat coklat cadangan…Coklat yang aman dan tidak diracuni seperti coklat pertama itu? Bisa juga ya…Aku akan suruh Akaito memilih di antara kedua coklatku. Dan kalau dia mendapat coklat nomor satu, maka nasibnya dia yang tidak bagus! Kalau mendapat coklat nomor dua, ya…itu hanya keberuntungan saja baginya…,"

Setuju dengan pendapatnya sendiri, Meiko membuat coklat lagi dan kali ini, coklatnya tidak memakai bahan 'spesial' nya yang beracun itu. Saat selesai, ia melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memasukkan adonan itu ke dalam freezer. Agar tidak tertukar, Meiko menandai kedua mangkok itu dengan angka satu dan dua.

Menunggu coklatnya untuk membeku, Meiko kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya, memikirkan seperti apa rupa perempuan yang disukai Akaito.

"Perempuan itu pasti memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang keemas-emasan…Itulah rambut yang paling disukai laki-laki. Tubuhnya pasti sangat _perfect_ dan dia pandai dalam semua pelajaran, baik hati, dan populer…," Batinnya dengan sedih karena merasa dirinya berbeda dengan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Sekarang yang penting adalah gimana cara membungkus kedua coklat itu agar Akaito tertarik padanya… Aku harus membungkus coklat nomor satu dengan sangat rapi agar Akaito lebih tertarik pada coklat nomor satu daripada yang kedua!" Ujarnya dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Melihat jam, Meiko mengetahui bahwa coklatnya sudah membeku. Ia segera turun ke bawah sambil membawa perlengkapan dan mengeluarkan kedua coklat dari freezer. Kedua coklat Meiko berbentuk hati karena hanya cetakan hatilah yang ia punya. Meiko meletakkan semua perlengkapannya di atas meja sambil memikirkan _design _yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian Akaito pada coklat beracunnya itu.

"Yang kotak pink untuk coklat pertama dan kotak ungu untuk coklat kedua. Coklat yang pertama akan kuberi pita yang cantik untuk menghiasi kotaknya dan pita yang kecil untuk coklat kedua…Ini bagus sekali..," Gumamnya sambil membungkus kedua coklatnya. Selesai membungkus, Meiko berjalan ke belakang, menjauhkan diri dari coklatnya. Dilihatnya kedua coklat itu dari jauh dan hasilnya terlihat bagus baginya.

"Sudah selesai! Sudah ngantuk…Tidur dulu ah…Besok pasti seru melihat reaksi Akaito…," Ucap Meiko sambil menguap dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH…**

Pagi-pagi, hanya Meiko dan Akaito yang ada di kelas karena mereka tiba terlalu pagi. Percakapan pagi itu dimulai dengan tantangan coklat mereka.

"Meiko! Gimana? Sudah membuat coklat untuk tantangan?" Tanya Akaito dengan semangat.

"Sudahlah! Aku bahkan membuat dua coklat karena aku ini anak rajin…," Jawab Meiko dengan bangga. Sebetulnya, ia bangga karena sudah membuat coklat beracunnya itu kemarin.

"OK! Coba keluarkan coklatnya…," Sahut Akaito, penuh penasaran akan coklat yang dibuat oleh Meiko.

"Nih! Kamu pilih coklat satu atau dua?" Ucap Meiko, mengeluarkan kedua coklat dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Akaito pun mengamati kedua kotak berisi coklat itu dengan baik. Ternyata, ide Meiko berhasil. Akaito memilih kotak berwarna pink atau bisa dibilang coklat pertama atau 'spesial' buatan Meiko.

"Aku pilih ini deh! Kayaknya yang satunya kamu tidak niat membuatnya…pasti lebih enak yang ini…," Ucap Akaito sambil membuka kotak pink dan segera memakannya. Ia pun diam untuk sementara…

"Kira-kira terasa pedasnya atau tidak?" Batin Meiko dengan penuh penasaran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akaito pun bertanya, "APA YANG KAU TARUH DI DALAM COKLAT INI MEIKO?!"

"Hanya beberapa bahan 'spesial' untuk memenangkan tantangan…Dan bahan itu akan membuatnya lebih lezat!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya sudah…Kumaklumi karena Meiko emang tidak bisa membuat coklat dari dulu…," Ucapnya, masih menahan kepedasan yang terasa di lidahnya.

"Meiko, apa saja bahan 'spesial' mu itu?" Tanya Akaito, menunggu jawaban dari Meiko.

"Emm…wasabi, cabe, dan merica bubuk…," Jawabnya dengan _angel face_ yang membuatnya terlihat tidak bersalah. Dengan jawaban Meiko, Akaito langsung merasa mual dan pingin muntah tetapi, ia berusaha menahannya.

"Ya sudah, ini coklatku…," Ujar Akaito, memberi coklatnya kepada Meiko.

Coklat Akaito diletakkan di sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan pita merah besar yang mengikat kotak itu. Di pita itu terdapat sebuah kartu putih berbentuk hati. Di atas kartu itu tertulis 'Untuk: Meiko'. Melihat itu, Meiko langsung terkejut dan mukanya memerah seketika. Akaito pun juga merasa malu hingga mukanya juga memerah.

"Hari ini Valentine's Day…Sebenarnya, perempuan yang kusukai itu kamu, Meiko…," Ucap Akaito yang berada di samping Meiko.

"Kamu serius?" Tanya Meiko untuk memastikan ucapan Akaito.

"Serius! Terus kenapa aku buat coklat untuk kamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk tantangan…," Jawab Meiko dengan suara lembut.

"Aku sengaja membuatnya sebagai tantangan karena aku tau hari ini adalah Valentine's Day…," Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil mendekat ke Meiko.

"Nih…coklat ini untukmu…yang ini benar-benar coklat tanpa campuran bahan 'spesial'," Ucap Meiko, memberi coklat kedua nya ke Akaito.

"Aku juga suka Akaito…aku baru menyadarinya beberapa hari yang lalu…," Ujarnya lagi dengan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah.

Akaito tersenyum mendengar ucapan Meiko lalu menarik badan Meiko dekat dengannya agar bisa memeluknya. Setelah beberapa saat, Akaito melepaskan Meiko dan berkata, "Meiko, kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Mau…,"

"Tapi kau tetap jadi budakku! HAHAHA!" Ucap Meiko dengan _evil laugh_ nya.

"Ternyata masih belum berubah sifat himedere nya…," Batin Akaito sambil _sweatdrop_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yuki: SELESAI JUGA FICT INI! TARGET YUKI TERCAPAI! X3

Habis ini Yuki akan publish fict baru! Tolong ditunggu ya...


End file.
